The use of biological drugs has increased during the last years. For example, the TNF-alpha neutralizing antibodies are increasingly being used to treat diseases with a strong inflammatory background like rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and Inflammatory Bowel Disease (IBD).
Chronic inflammatory diseases represent a group of heterogeneous conditions characterized by an elevated production of cytokines, molecules which are essential for an organism's immune response, that play a critical role in the pathology of these diseases. Among the many cytokines Tumor Necrosis Factor alpha (TNF-alpha) is a key player due to its role in initiating the cascade of inflammatory processes and thus for triggering the development of disease symptoms in individuals suffering from an inflammatory disease.
The latest generation of biological drugs for the treatment of inflammatory diseases is based on antibody constructs that exert their effect by binding to TNF-alpha thus blocking initiation of the inflammatory cascade. While potentially very effective the use of these drugs requires the patient's response to the treatment to be closely monitored in order, if necessary, to guide the treatment regime.
In practice the response to treatment of patients with autoimmune and inflammatory diseases is monitored based on a number of clinical variables that reflect aspects of the disease process. Increasing the uniformity and consistency of methods used to measure patient response to treatment with anti-TNF-alpha biological drugs will help in optimizing dosing and contribute to a better use of expensive therapeutics by health care providers for the benefit of their patients.
Due to their structure and nature anti-TNF-alpha biological drugs are highly immunogenic. Unfortunately an immune response in the patient against biological drugs can dramatically reduce the efficacy of treatment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods suitable for the determination of the patient response to a treatment based in a biological drug that are more specific than the conventional methods, and particularly for methods suitable for determining the response of a patient suffering from rheumatoid arthritis to a treatment based in an anti-TNF-alpha biological drug selected from infliximab and adalimumab.